


Mine/Yours

by sextyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyles/pseuds/sextyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was suppossed to be a poem. it didn't end like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine/Yours

lou,

 

all i wanted to be was happy, and i wanted it to be with you.

 

you freaked out when i told you, i don't even know why, because i truly believed you felt the same.

we almost took separate ways. we were still in the band, but we were strangers. strangers that knew too much. i was a stranger that knew too much about you. and you were a stranger that knew too much about me. but we weren't called friends anymore.

people started to notice, and they started to ask. and you denied everything. that really broke me inside.

and i know that i didn't even owned you. but you owned my heart, and you still own it. because apart from all those years, you still own every single part of me.

 

all i wanted to be was yours, and i wanted you to be mine.

 

harry.

**Author's Note:**

> by far, this is the only work i'll post in englis. we'll see later.


End file.
